multiversal_statitisticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabramelek
Character Synopsis Gabramelek is the leader of Pluto, who intends to destroy god and become supreme. Gabramelek was formally a human who became a Demon with the unique ability to travel to various parallel universes. He is shown to be a calculous, manipulative demon who also is very patient, as he always gets what he wants when he wants it Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Soul Cartel Name: Gabramelek Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Leader of Pluto, Demon Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create spaces where nobody can enter without Gabramelek's permission , Spatial Manipulation (Can endlessely expand the space within his universe, making it seemingly infinite ), Can analyze the power and skills of anyone within his 12 universes , Creation (Fourth Commandment allows him to create anything he wants from small planets to even entire universes ), Physics Manipulation (Capable of changing the laws of physics within any of his 12 universes ), Graivity Manipulation (His control over physics also amplified gravity, completely changing it's functionality ), Existence Erasre (Seventh Commandment can completely remove anyone from existence that's caught in it's path i), Time Manipulation (Eigth Commandment grants Gabramelek control over all time, being able to stop, slow, reverse and loop time ), Entropy Manipulation & Absorption (Can absorb the entropy within The Big Bang, in addition to other sources of energy within The Universe ), Power Mimicry (Tenth Commandment allows Gabramelek to copy the abilities of anything across 12 universes ), Dimensional Travel (His main ability to traverse many universes) '''Destructive Ability: Low Multiverse level '(Created and has power over 12 seperate universes. Capable of destroying all 12 of his created universes through sacrifice ) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(After absorbing The Big Bang , Gabramelek became a Transcendent Being, similar to God who is described to have "Transcendental Movement" in relation to humans) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown through absorbing a Big Bang, his strength is Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Low Multiverse level '(Can attack using his 12 parallel universes, plus he can destroy them altogether if he wanted to. Has absorbed the power of The Big Bang, which created numerous universes ) 'Durability: Low Multiverse level '(Has the power of 12 universes infused into his being and can easily sacrifice all of them without seemingly being effected. Took hits from God, who created all of existence, including multiple universes) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Low Multiverse level '(Able to govern over 12 universes and completely destroy them with ease ) '''Intelligence: Very clever, extremely manipulative due to him deceiving and luring Archangel Michael into their fake hideout, Planned to kill God Weaknesses: His powers are limited outside of his own universes Other Attributes List of Equipment: Longinus Spear, Tower of Babel Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Ten Commandments' *'First Commandment - The Barrier: '''It separates the space of Gabramelek's universe and prevents all entry. No one can enter his universe without his permission. *'Second Commandment - The Particle: This ability allows Gabramelek to continuously expand his universe. *'Third Commandment - Analysis: '''Gabramelek analyzes everyone within his universe and knows all their abilities/powers. *'Fourth Commandment - Fusion: 'Using the Particles of his Universe, Gabramelek can create anything. He used the Particle to create a small planet which he then uses as an attack. He then goes on to create an actual Black Hole. *'Fifth Commandment - Duplication: 'Gabramelek can replicate anything he creates. *'Sixth Commandment - Changing the Laws of Physics: 'He controls the laws of physics, to a point where he amplifies gravity. *'Seventh Commandment - Removal: 'This ability allows Gabramelek to wield The Spear of Loginus, a spear so powerful that it annihilates anything it pierces. *'Eight Commandment - Time Control: 'Gabramelek controls Time within his Universe using the Babel tower to record Time. He is able to turn back time the instant he receives fatal damage. *'Ninth Commandment - Parallel Worlds: 'Gabrameleks has the power of 12 Universes. He absorbs one of the Universes which gives him the power of a Big Bang in all of his attacks. *'Tenth Commandment - Copy: '''Gabramelek can copy anything within his Universe once and only once. His original goal was to Copy God's ability to create Life but he decides he'd rather Copy Lucifer's power of Armageddon to destroy all things. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Cartel Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators